Transport of materials and goods is a vital process for commerce. This transport requires efficiency to minimize impacts on manpower, time and costs. One commonly employed solution for long distance shipping is the use of intermodal cargo containers. Intermodal cargo containers are fabricated based upon standardized shapes, size and other criteria such as standardized handling devices (including standardized grips, hooks, tie downs and the like) that enable shippers, handlers, stevedores, longshoreman, truckers and others to handle numerous containers quickly and generally independent of the actual contents of the containers.
Intermodal cargo containers are normally built to standardized specifications issued by various authorities. Standardization makes it possible to efficiently handle containers sent to and from various countries throughout the world. Perhaps the foremost authority for issuance of such standards is the International Standards Organization (ISO), which issues numbered standards directives. For example, “ISO 1496/IV” defines one standard for cargo containers, “ISO 1161” defines another standard for the corner locks of such containers, and the like.
These standards relate primarily to the dimensions of the containers, but also set forth parameters for protection from the elements (including weather, ocean spray, temperature, and the like), strength, and other functional criteria. The standards have been used to facilitate the shipping of goods throughout the world by a wide variety of transportation methods and the handling of the containers for the shipped goods by mechanical equipment, regardless of location or manufacturer of the container or equipment.
Utilization of standards also permits cargo to be transferred between various transportation forms without requiring the lengthy process of unloading and re-loading the container itself or reconfiguring the transportation form to suit the shipping container. For example, a container filled with cargo may be off-loaded from a ship by an overhead crane and loaded directly onto a trailer of a truck or rail car of a train for continued transport to its destination.
It is known in the art to use tank containers for shipping liquid bulk goods, open-top bulktainers for heavy bulk minerals and machinery, hopper cars (both open-top and covered-top) for shipping bulk commodities, and standardized reusable steel box-type intermodal containers for transporting boxes, cartons, cases, pallets, drums, etc. It is also known in the art to provide dry bulk container liners for the standardized intermodal containers to allow shipping of bulk materials. Though these conventional means have achieved a degree of success, problems remain in the transport of bulk materials.
Using an open-top container for shipping bulk materials has disadvantages, such as exposure to the elements and a significant loss of the transported material. Often the open-top container is covered with a canvas top to prevent product loss; the canvas is easy to attach, but provides no structural support, provides limited protection, and quickly deteriorates, necessitating replacement.
Using a liner allows the conversion of the standardized intermodal shipping container to a bulk-material carrier. The liner to be placed within the container is generally formed of woven fabric or blown films of polyethylene or polypropylene and manufactured to conform to the size of the intermodal shipping container. But there is difficulty in introducing and removing the bulk material because the only access is through the rear walk-door of the shipping container. Because the bulk material is pumped into the liner from a fitting at the rear door, the material is difficult to distribute evenly throughout the container. Emptying the product from the liner is also troublesome.
It would be desirable to provide a roof cover with improved top access to the interior of the standardized intermodal shipping container for convenient transport of dry bulk goods without negatively impacting the universal capabilities and adaptability of the container. Additionally, the roof cover should be robust and long-lasting, should prevent product loss, should provide structural support and protection, and should allow even distribution of product within the container.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a standardized intermodal cargo shipping container with a strong, substantial roof cover that provides convenient top access for the introduction of goods into the shipping container for containment, storage and transport of dry bulk goods, heavy machinery, packaged or crated goods, and the like.